


Your Avocado Addiction Is Costing You A House

by indigomini



Series: Dark Shadows [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Scentplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: A glimpse at life after the Happily Ever After from Dark Shadows





	Your Avocado Addiction Is Costing You A House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [at1stsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts).



> This basically happened because I missed Dark Shadows Kaisoo. It was completely unplanned, so just...don't expect much here.

His uniform gets tangled as Jongin tries to wrestle out of his top while simultaneously kicking his shoes off, and he nearly goes head-first into the washer, but luckily manages to save it the last second. His body armor is disgusting from the long, humid day, and he peels it off with relish, sighing happily to himself as the sticky plastic peels away from his sweaty undershirt and finally allowing some ventilation. Slowly, the background noise grows more familiar. ...No way…

As quickly as he can, Jongin strips off the rest of the way out of his uniform, pulls on a fresh shirt and sweatpants, and hurries to the source of the music.

He leans against the living room wall and watches Jimin as she sits cross legged in the middle of the floor, eyes fixated on her tablet. “What are you doing, cricket?” Jongin asks gently.

“Watching Masha,” she answers distractedly, not even bothering to look up. “Hi daddy.”

“You’re not supposed to have your tablet for another week, baby,” Jongin reminds her, as if that’ll make any difference. Even as he scoops her up to move her to the couch and plants a kiss on her cheek, she still doesn’t look away from the screen or dignify him with an answer. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Where’s appa?”

Little shoulders pull up into the most casual of shrugs. There’s a ketchup stain on the front of her shirt. Dammit, Soo...

“Did you go to McDonalds today, cricket?” Jongin asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yep,” Jimin says before she bumps the volume up higher. Their daughter is not known for being subtle.

This battle will have to wait. He’s got bigger fish to fry tonight, apparently. He finds Kyungsoo in the kitchen, washing his paintbrushes in the sink. The omega glances back as he hears footsteps and purses his lips. Oh yes, he knows he messed up.

“McDonalds? Really?” Jongin asks, sighing as he closes the distance between them and grumpily leans in to inhale his mark on Kyungsoo's shoulder, hearing the other do the same.

“We were hungry,” Kyungsoo says, giving him an identical shrug. “How was work, puppy?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Jongin says. “She’s supposed to be grounded, Soo.”

“She _is_ grounded,” Kyungsoo argues. “She’s not allowed to play any games.”

Jongin gives him a look of disbelief. “She’s literally on Netflix on her tablet right now. Which she’s not supposed to have. Which we both agreed upon,” he says.

“Which is _not_ a game,” Kyungsoo counters. He squirms under Jongin’s gaze and sets the brushes down finally, twisting the faucet off. “You didn’t see her, okay? She was _so sad_.”

“It’s a minor thing!” Jongin exclaims. “She has to learn that actions have consequences. And she’s not being deprived of anything. It’s literally _one week_. One week, no tablet. This wasn’t even a day, Soo.”

“But she’s my _baby_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, twisting the hem of Jongin’s shirt sleeve.

“And what are you, the Virgin Mary?” Jongin asks. “She’s my kid too.”

“Yeah, she’s your _kid_ ,” Kyungsoo counters. “But she’s my _baby_.”

“I’m not even being strict! She needs structure and rules to _survive_!” Jongin mimics clawing at his own face, and lets out a long sigh before dropping his hands and plopping down onto the dining chair.

“I fought kids all the time when I was her age,” Kyungsoo argues.

“You fight kids _now_ ,” Jongin mutters.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and gives him a weak shove. “I fight their _parents_ ,” he corrects haughtily.

“That’s not the point,” Jongin says. “You’re an omega. She’s an alpha. She’s a _First_. She has to learn to be responsible.”

“You implying something about omegas?”

“I’m _implying_ -” Jongin says, returning the glare with his own, “-that one of her dads is a spoiled brat, and she can’t afford to be one too. She’s a First.”

“What is she again? I think I forgot. You don’t talk about it like every chance you get. What was it? A Second? A fir?”

The table feels nice and cool against his forehead. Jongin splays his arms across it. “I just don’t want our daughter to wind up a stripper, okay,” he mumbles.

“What’s wrong with strippers?” It’s just gonna be one of those days where Kyungsoo’s just going to argue every point for the sake of arguing. Goddammit.

“Stripping is not a profession. It has no retirement or insurance. No full time employment protection. There’s a high statistical risk of drug use and sexual harassment,” he lists off.

There is actually a whole fifteen seconds or so of silence before he hears the music growing louder. “I want someone to watch Masha with me,” Jimin announces as she enters the room, holding the tablet in front of her. “And I want some yogurt.”

Jongin lifts his head to look at her. “You’re not allowed to even _watch_ Masha right now, cricket. And you can’t have sweets before dinner.”

“But I’m watching Masha right now.”

Kyungsoo sighs behind him as Jongin’s head drops back to the table. “That’s enough Masha, Minnie, give me the tablet. It’s time to put it up.”

“No, I’m watching Masha.”

Jongin peeks above his forearms to watch the exchange as Kyungsoo bristles.

“Jiminnie, you’re not even supposed to have the tablet at all, and you got to play on it today. Let’s put it up, cricket,” Kyungsoo says evenly.

“Five more minutes,” Jimin offers.

“ _No_ more minutes,” Kyungsoo counters.

“No,” says Jimin before she whirls around and speeds off back to the safety of the couch.

He hears a low growl before Kyungsoo takes chase. Within seconds, there’s a tiny shriek of “I _said_ five more minutes!” followed by Kyungsoo sounding like he’s using up the last bit of his patience and more tiny human trying to bargain through screams.

Kyungsoo emerges from the hallway, holding the tablet in the air like a trophy and sets it down in front of Jongin before collapsing into the seat next to him. “She’s so _mean_ without a nap,” he moans.

“She’s quiet. What’s she doing?” Jongin asks, straining to hear what their daughter could be up to.

“She yelled at me and then ran into her room to, I’m guessing, pitch a hissy fit.” When the alpha doesn’t offer anything, Kyungsoo continues. “Why is she a moody teenager already, she’s barely four.”

“Because she’s testing boundaries and you keep letting her push them.”

“I’m a hardass some days, okay!” Kyungsoo snaps. “A _lot_ of days. _I’m_ the one who has to get onto her for not eating all of her lunch, or make sure she goes to sleep on time when you can just be Fun Dad and swoop in after work to read her a bedtime story.”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “routine stuff. Yes. And I’m bad at that. I agree. But you don’t see how different she is. She’s not an omega, Soo. And even if she was, she can’t get away with this attitude. It’s not good. What are we gonna do? Sneak away to America again?”

“Three tickets would be so expensive…” Kyungsoo mutters absently.

“ _Soo_.”

“Don't 'Soo’ me, I'm about to go into heat soon. She's gonna have to stay at Mom's house,” Kyungsoo says, mopily dropping his head onto his forearms. “My sweet little demon.”

“We are still gonna see her every single day.”

Kyungsoo levels an exasperated look at him. “You don't get it, okay. You have to work long hours, and that sucks and everything, but that's your reality,” he explains. “I work at home. I spend every minute with her. So when we have to send her away, for _weeks_ , so we can freaking have _sex_ —”

“It's not like we're doing it for kicks,” Jongin butts in. “This is your heat.”

“I know that logically, okay. But in my mind, I'm still sending our baby away so we can fuck and that makes me feel bad, so yes, we went and got McDonald's today, and I let her play on her tablet.”

Jongin sighs and wipes at his eyes. He desperately needs a shower. “Baby, I get it. But also, the main thing here is you're treating her like she's an omega, and she's _not_. She needs to learn her limits or she could hurt somebody.”

“She's so _little_ ,” Kyungsoo argues. “She's one of the smallest in her class. _She_ doesn't know what being a First alpha means. She just knows that other kids are punks so she should be able to be a punk right back. _I_ personally don't see anything wrong with teaching her to stand up for herself. In fact, we aren't even teaching her. She's got it all on her own. We're just here to support her self-confidence.”

“Everyone knows—”

“The kids in her class see you as like a superhero, puppy,” Kyungsoo says. “That's all a First is to them: an action hero cop who catches bad guys and turns into the big silver wolf every month. They may 'know’ she's a First, but to them, it just translates to 'she’s the First’s daughter.’ She's the only girl alpha in her class. I was the only boy omega in mine. Kids are evil sometimes. She shouldn't have to take their shit.”

“I get where you're coming from, baby, but we can't wait until she's like sixteen to teach her to be calm and not hit people,” Jongin says. “She’s gotta learn that there are better ways to handle these things.”

“Her friends are assholes.”

“Her friends are children.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes dramatically and stares out the window for a moment. The heat has been defused though. He turns back after a minute. “So how was work,” he offers.

Jongin opens his arms and they’re filled with Kyungsoo a moment later as the omega settles into his lap. “Long,” he says, nuzzling up against his mark and taking long, deep breaths. It’s soothing. “There was a car accident and I had to direct traffic while Taemin collected statements.”

“It was so hot today too.”

“Trust me, I know.” He squeezes Kyungsoo’s body, and tugs his shirt to the side to expose the claiming mark, lapping at it. It’s been a _long_ , tiring day.

“Wait til she goes to sleep before you start doing that,” Kyungsoo warns.

“How was your day, gorgeous?”

“Got halfway through the new book,” Kyungsoo says, tilting his neck so Jongin can get better access. His voice is softening from the touches.

“Fight anybody today?”

“Only Mrs. Park.”

Jongin sighs. “What do you even have left to fight with her over? You guys have been at it for like...the last five years.”

“Oh, I don’t know, puppy. I think she’s had it out for me ever since she saw some hulked out guy wrestle me to the ground and fuck me on my front porch. It oh-fended her delicate sensibilities.”

“I remember that, you know,” Jongin huffs. “You didn’t put up any fight. There was no wrestling.”

Kyungsoo gives him an unamused look. “So anyway, hopefully she’ll die or get sent away to a home or something soon so I don’t have to get notes taped to our door about how patchy our grass is.”

Jongin had thought up a clever comeback to the whole public sex thing, but pulls back to stare at Kyungsoo. “We don’t want her to _die_ , that’s awful!”

“It’s not. She’s a shriveled, spiteful old hag,” Kyungsoo spits out acidly as he hooks a finger around the neck of Jongin’s shirt to reveal his own mark.

“Soo…” His husband licks the outline of his mark daintily. It tickles, but he bears it. Their bond is rock solid. He knows. “You felt sad earlier today,” Jongin says quietly.

“Just emo about sending Minnie away,” Kyungsoo mumbles, cupping a hand to the other side of Jongin’s neck, and pressing his lips against the mark.

Oh, cricket. Jongin tries to focus on their surroundings and gets...nothing. “...She’s being _really_ quiet,” he observes.

There’s just enough suction from Kyungsoo’s lips that it makes a kissing sound when he pulls away to look at Jongin’s face. It tingles. “...Huh,” he says blankly. “Well, let’s go see what the demon’s up to.”

They find her in Kyungsoo’s studio, asleep with a crayon still in her hand. The room had to be rearranged over the years so Jimin could have her own corner (or _half_ of the studio, rather) for her own arts and crafts, so Kyungsoo could actually get work done. She had angrily scribbled out a bunch of drawings before finally passing out, leaving a drawing of three stick figures uncolored.

“Crap, should we wake her for dinner?” Jongin asks as he eases her arms to the side so he can lift her up. She settles her head heavily onto his shoulder.

“Are you crazy?” Kyungsoo hisses in a whisper as he shuffles the sheets into a neat stack. He straightens up, holding an empty bag of chips as evidence. “She got into the pantry. Just put her in her room.”

He carries their daughter into her room, gently settling her into her bed and tucking her in. She's out cold.

“You smell,” Kyungsoo says as he walks Jongin backward toward their bed, nosing at his chest. His eyes are dilating and hooded, lips parted.

“I need a shower,” Jongin replies as the back of his knees hit the mattress, and he sits down, helping Kyungsoo climb into his lap.

“Mmm.”

“I barely got to see her today,” Jongin mopes as Kyungsoo pulls his shirt off and continues to sniff over his collarbones.

“Get back on day shift then,” Kyungsoo says, completely unsympathetic.

“I'll be back on days when I go back to work after your heat.”

“I haven't had sex in almost a week,” Kyungsoo nearly growls out, yanking at Jongin's pants in frustration.

“You know, funnily enough, I think it's been about that long for me too,” Jongin quips.

Kyungsoo jumps up, impatiently ripping the sweatpants off of him and quickly stripping down to nothing himself. “Oh, you're hilarious,” he says monotonously, folding himself back into Jongin's lap. “Satisfy me.”

“How?” Jongin asks innocently, rolling them over as Kyungsoo licks at the sweat on his neck.

A low growl rumbles in Kyungsoo's throat, and he wraps his legs around Jongin's waist, lifting up to press their erections together. “ _Now_ ,” he insists.

It's turning him on hearing Kyungsoo grow needier, to the point of panting when they haven't even gotten started yet. This is rare for Kyungsoo to be out of control outside of his heat. Jongin dips down to kiss his plush lips, enjoying the way they mold perfectly against his own. It's not enough for the omega, who moans into his mouth and lifts his hips so they rub against each other again.

“Shhh,” Jongin chides. “You're gonna wake her.”

“You locked the door, right?” Kyungsoo answers, distractedly trying to reconnect their mouths. At Jongin's nod, he makes a needy whine. “Fuck me.”

Jongin's fingers slowly make their way to Kyungsoo's ass, feeling dampness on the inside of his thighs. Kyungsoo's wet and pumping out more slick. His breath hitches as Jongin finally circles his rim, smearing the slick around and dipping the fingertip in up to the first knuckle before withdrawing.

“Mmm,” Jongin moans around his fingers, sucking them clean, feeling his own cock ache as the pheromones sizzle on his tongue. He smirks at Kyungsoo's unamused look, taking his time to bring his hand back between the omega’s legs.

Kyungsoo holds out for almost a minute of teasing fingers before his patience evaporates, and he wrestles Jongin onto his back. “I’m gonna cuff you again,” he warns, leaning over and pinning the alpha’s wrists down.

Not that he’s putting up much of a fight. “They’re in the laundry room, babe,” Jongin says smugly.

Kyungsoo’s going nowhere. He reaches behind him to hold Jongin’s cock steady before sinking down slowly. By now, he’s so wet that the glide is smooth, but he takes his time, breathing through his nose, to savor the feeling of being stretched out. His eyes are closed, lips parted, soft noises spilling from them as he rolls his hips in easy figure eights.

Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo’s waist and lifts his own hips, pushing deeper into him and hearing Kyungsoo moan quietly in response. He repeats this a few times, until Kyungsoo starts to raise up onto his knees and drop down to meet his thrusts. He’s _dripping_ wet and panting. “Baby, you’re not in pre-state already, are you?” Jongin asks with concern as the omega speeds up. It wasn’t supposed to be for a few more days. They had scheduled his holiday for next week.

The omega braces his hands on Jongin’s chest, shaking his head as his face scrunches up. He moans loudly and tugs at Jongin’s shoulders for them to roll back over.

“Soo?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo pulls his legs up and tucks himself underneath the alpha, onto his forearms and knees.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo pants out, already reaching between his legs to grab at Jongin’s cock, impatiently guiding it back inside of him and backing up on it. Each thrust causes a low groan to spill from Kyungsoo’s lips. The sheets are already soaked underneath them. More needy sounds come from the omega as he writhes. “Knot me, puppy,” he whimpers.

“Not you what?” Jongin asks, before a hand swings out and slaps his thigh viciously. _Oh_.

Kyungsoo mumbles something over and over into the pillow. It takes him several times before Jongin can make it out. “I need it, I _need it_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats, sounding near tears as he squeezes around the length inside him.

It took _months_ for Jongin to learn the control to not actually knot each time they had sex. They had shit to do, and can’t be having quickies turn into hour long waiting for them to be able to detach and go do more productive things. He doesn’t even have to think about it most of the time.

He pulls Kyungsoo up, so the omega’s back is flush against his chest, only to have Kyungsoo drop his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder, exposing his neck, his mark, for the taking. His cock is achingly red and hard and dribbling precum. It bounces with each thrust. Jongin wraps a hand around it, feeling it twitch as he strokes. He gathers the clear droplets at the tip, licking them up and then tucking his face into Kyungsoo’s neck to nip at the skin, trying to let go.

The pheromones aren’t remotely as intense as when Kyungsoo’s in heat, but as their motions get rougher, as Kyungsoo’s whines grow more desperate, it’s easier to reach that animalistic mental state. This is _his_ omega, Jongin thinks to himself as he fits his teeth over the claiming mark, biting down with just enough pressure for Kyungsoo to moan and clench. _Mine_.

The last of his barriers break way, and he feels the satisfying headiness uncurling under his skin as Kyungsoo’s breathing quickens. He has to clap a hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth as his moans escalate to full on cries as the bulb at the base of his cock starts to swell.

“Do you want to turn around, baby?” Jongin forces himself to grunt out, teeth gritted as he rams into Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly against the palm of Jongin’s hand before his own comes up to cover it, pressing it more against his mouth.

They’re forced to slow down as the knot grows to where there’s resistance each time Jongin pushes it past Kyungsoo’s rim. His beautiful body quivers every time the knot gets sucked into place. Jongin’s hand dips back down to wrap around Kyungsoo’s cock, only to have him jerk in panic and pull it away. “No, I’m so close,” Kyungsoo rushes out airily as he pushes his ass back against Jongin’s hips. “Give- give me your knot,” he pants.

One last push pops the still-expanding bulb in, and Jongin eases his husband back to all fours as he grinds into him, dragging the heavy weight against all of his sensitive spots as Kyungsoo buries his face once again into the pillow to muffle his moans. It’s overwhelming to feel, to see Kyungsoo’s beautiful arched back, his slim waist, and then the swell of his plush ass, his red-rimmed hole held open from how wide the knot has spread inside him. He watches as it spasms, clenching and unclenching wildly as Kyungsoo bucks against him, sobbing out his release incoherently. Jongin feels his eyes roll back into his head as his vision whites out and he empties himself against Kyungsoo’s still pulsing walls.

His legs are shaky, but Jongin makes himself settle down slowly next to Kyungsoo instead of just collapsing on top of him. The knot has him firmly plugged up, and Kyungsoo sniffles as they roll onto their sides. “Are you okay?” Jongin asks, stroking his sides as they catch their breaths. The sheets are drenched under them. He’ll move them in a bit.

A softer sniffle this time. “Yeah,” Kyungsoo says tiredly.

“What was all that about?”

Kyungsoo goes quiet. He pets over Jongin’s hand comfortingly as the alpha curls into him, holding his breath as the knot continues to pulse. Outside of the heat, it shouldn’t last much more than that. Jongin pants as the last of his orgasm recedes and he laps at the sweat gathered along Kyungsoo’s hairline, nuzzling closer despite the uncomfortable warmth. “I think I just missed us,” Kyungsoo says finally.

Jongin traces imaginary circles against his husband’s soft tummy as he waits him out. “We’ve just been working a lot. Both of us,” Kyungsoo continues. “She doesn’t nap anymore, and it makes her cranky. And you’re on this weird schedule, and she misses you too. And my heat’s almost here, and it’s just like...a thousand tiny little things happening at once.”

“What can I do to help?”

Kyungsoo lets out a single laugh. “Knot me,” he says dryly.

“Then who?” Jongin answers, getting a swat to his thigh again.

“You’re—” Kyungsoo starts, and the alpha smirks smugly behind him as he watches Kyungsoo wrestle with words to find something other than: “You’re not funny,” he eventually says.

“No, I just knot you,” Jongin giggles.

“ _Stop_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, wriggling his butt to get more comfortable. Another pause as they listen to each other’s breathing. “You’re doing all you can. I know that. We just...don’t feel like much of a family right now.”

“Just a few more days,” Jongin suggests.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No,” he says. “A few more days until my heat. You’ll be off work. But Cricket will be with my mom, and we’ll have to go and _visit_ her, like we’re granted partial custody or something. For weeks. And then the full moon, with everyone demanding time and attention from you. And _then_ we’ll be back to a kind of normal family again.”

“I—”

“I’m not blaming you,” Kyungsoo says, leaning back into Jongin’s chest. “It just annoys me sometimes.”

The awkward pause lingers. “And how do you feel now?” Jongin asks.

“Better,” Kyungsoo answers after a sigh. He sounds sincere.

Minutes pass, and he finally shrinks down enough to slip out. Jongin pushes the white liquid back inside, only to have Kyungsoo roll away and waddle off to the bathroom, trying to keep the cum from dripping. He quickly rips the ruined sheets off the bed and throws them into the hamper before jogging after, finding Kyungsoo already standing under the shower spray.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo groans as the hot stream of piss hits the top of his ass and runs down the back of his legs. “You ass.”

“Mine,” Jongin says happily and leans his hips forward as his bladder runs empty. “ _My_ ass.”

Kyungsoo lifts his leg and rubs it against Jongin’s calf before shoving him to the far end of the shower and washes his backside again, shooting the alpha an exasperated look. “One day, you’ll get tired of doing that,” he says.

“But it is not this day,” Jongin proclaims dramatically.

Against his will, Kyungsoo giggles and rolls his eyes. He throws Jongin the bottle of shampoo and turns away again, tilting his head up so he can get a better angle. “Wash my hair, Officer Do,” he orders.

“Okay,” Jongin says, popping the bottle open and scrubbing suds into Kyungsoo’s soft hair. It makes Kyungsoo purr to have his scalp scratched. It’s so cute. “If you want, we can grab her tablet and go have a picnic in the backyard or something,” he suggests.

He can see Kyungsoo considering it. “‘Kay,” the omega says as Jongin combs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “But just so you know, Mrs. Park apparently spies on our backyard somehow and that nosy hag has been staying up late.”

“So you’re wanting to go for round two outside then?”

Kyungsoo’s lips curve into a wicked smirk. “ _You’re_ the one offering here, puppy.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.” That earns him a ticklish kiss on the tip of his nose and he wraps his arms back around Kyungsoo under the cooling water. It’ll be rough for a couple more days, but they’ve gone through much rougher times.

“Think you can knot me again?” Kyungsoo challenges, smiling against his skin.

...And they’ll be just fine, Jongin thinks to himself.


End file.
